Light of the Dying Sun
by Saruvi
Summary: A/U Fic. Two outcast vampires fall in love, then must battle a madman killing vampires and humans.
1. Mating

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: Dedicated to my friend ghostgurl, the queen of horror.

--

Tsuzuki sunk his teeth into the boy's flesh, pulling himself out of the boy's body as the kid died in his arms. So good, but just not satisfying enough. They never were.

The amethyst eyed vampire was hunting for that special someone who would bring him heaven to cover up his hell. Even as a vampire, Tsuzuki was an outcast due to his eyes. Oh well, one day, or rather, one night, he would find his one and everything would be okay.

A shot sounded in the dismal city air, as Tsuzuki jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Wondering what the hell was happening in this god forsaken wasteland he called home. Humans killing humans. Vampire killing vampires and yet, they still fought against one another.

"Don't move!" a soft voice demanded from behind him.

He felt the knife as it slid across his throat, but didn't cut. He smelled the blood just under the skin. Young blood. Fresh blood. He could have this kid and there would be nothing the kid could do stop him. But something about this blood made him stop.

"Half vampire, aren't you?" Tsuzuki asked, turning around. His breath caught at the sight of green eyes and honey blonde hair illuminated by the setting sun.

"What's it to you? I will still stand here and slit your throat," the kid told him, dropping his hand with the knife.

"Really now, so violent so young. We could have some fun and you could forget about killing me," Tsuzuki said.

"Fun? You mean sleep with you so you can kill me like you do all the others?" the boy replied.

Tsuzuki was shocked that this kid knew of his habits. Knew what he did while looking for his one to help pull him out of this miserable existence between life and death. Between heaven and hell. Tsuzuki was sad, lonely, desperate, and suddenly, he wanted this kid like he'd never wanted anyone. He took a step forward.

"Stop or I will hurt you!" the kid said.

"Seeing as you are determined to kill me. I would like to know your name," Tsuzuki said, trying to get the kid to not want to kill him so he could get to know him.

"Why would you want to know a cursed kid like me?" the boy said bitterly.

"Name please and how are you cursed?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hisoka Kurosaki. And I'm half human half vampire. I'm cursed. No one wants me," Hisoka said, putting away his knife.

For some reason he didn't want to kill this vampire anymore. This one was different. He had a sadness deep within his soul that made Hisoka ache to comfort him.

_What the hell are you thinking? Do not get close to him! _Hisoka chastised himself.

--

"Are you sure you want me here Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked hours later.

They were in Hisoka's loft in an abandoned building where he lived. No one ever came there. So he was safe and he wanted Tsuzuki to be safe as well.

"Uh yeah, no one comes here. I won't hurt you and you can ... nnnn!" Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki kissed him, plunging his tongue deep into the teen's mouth.

_I want him,_ Tsuzuki thought.

"Then take me," Hisoka told him when he pulled away.

"How do you keep doing that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Empathy. Are you going to make love to me or not?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm going to, don't rush me. I want to savor every bit of you as I take you," Tsuzuki told him.

--

"Mmm, I knew you were the one. I could smell it," Tsuzuki said as he moved in and out of Hisoka's body.

"The one for you? I could sense it too, shush and continue," Hisoka said, his fangs bared as he licked Tsuzuki's neck.

Tsuzuki laughed and continued to move, pushing them both closer to the edge.

--

"Can I mark you?" Tsuzuki asked awhile later when they were done making love.

They were laying in Hisoka's bed, covered by a filmy sheet. The breeze from the loft window caressing their sweaty skin. Hisoka nodded and whimpered as Tsuzuki's fangs buried themselves deep into his neck, sucking some blood, but pushing it back in. Hisoka was his now. The mark was permanent.


	2. Adversary

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were awakened the next night by a scream coming from the warehouse across the way. Rushing out of bed, the two of them ran to find out what the scream was, or more like, why it was.

Tsuzuki entered the warehouse first, looking around. Hisoka fell to the floor as feelings of disgust and hatred flooded through him so strongly, he was knocked to his knees.

"Soka, you alright?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"Y-yeah, just someone is here. Someone who... oh god, he's killing her," Hisoka gasped, clutching his chest with his hands.

"Stay here, I'll go find out what's going on," Tsuzuki said and Hisoka nodded.

Though when he had finally gotten his empathy under control, he decided to follow. Bumping into Tsuzuki's back, he raised his hands to cover his mouth as he watched in horror as a man dressed all in white slit a woman's throat as she cried and pleaded to be let go.

"Well hello," the stranger in white said to Tsuzuki as he dropped the woman's body on the ground like she was nothing more than a rag.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

The man hadn't noticed Hisoka yet so the boy stepped out from behind his lover and made his presence known. The man glanced at him and Hisoka shuddered with something familiar. He knew this man's scent. This man's touch. He cringed and swallowed.

"Hello bouya. Never thought I'd meet you again. I see you've been getting along well since I let you go," the man said to him.

Hisoka shrank back, as memories washed over him of a cage, a man with white hair and a red moon. Teeth sinking into his flesh. Himself as a little boy, crying to be let go.

"But I wouldn't have let you go if you hadn't been such a good boy," the man told him.

"Enough of this. Who are you? And what do you know about my mate?" Tsuzuki demanded, having gotten fed up with the man.

"I'm Muraki, of course. I'm a doctor. This woman was suffering so I put her out of her misery," Muraki said.

"Misery? She's a vampire, how did you manage to trap her?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Vampire, human, what does it matter? Both races are disgusting. It's a cesspool of greed, hate, envy... love," Muraki told them with a smirk.

He was enjoying this. The woman lay dead at his feet and he didn't seem to care that her blood was clotting around his white shoes.

"You're killing vampires and humans?" Hisoka asked.

"That's right my dear bouya," Muraki replied.

Tsuzuki lunged and Muraki side stepped him easily. It was hard to dodge a vampire's attacks, so how, Hisoka wondered as he stood frozen to his spot watching as Tsuzuki went to attack again only to have Muraki dodge once again.

"Never wondered if you were the only halfling around? My dear doll, of course not. If I had been full blooded, so would you have been as well," Muraki snickered.

He was suddenly in front of Hisoka. Before the teen could pull away, the man had him in his arms and was kissing him on the neck, licking the mark Tsuzuki had made the previous night. Hisoka whimpered and cringed, trying to get away.

Suddenly, Muraki was flung off him and a furious Tsuzuki howled as he punched Muraki. Flinging him to the other side of the warehouse. The man hit the wall with a loud gasp, as dust and splintering wood flew out around him from the harsh impact.

"Jealous I see. No need to be. I don't want him anymore. But you, you'll do nicely. Until next time," Muraki said, standing up as though nothing had happened. He suddenly vanished as he ran and jumped up through a hole in the roof. He was gone before either man or boy had the thought to follow.


	3. Memories

Hisoka woke up screaming. Blood and bodies everywhere in his dreams. Himself as a little boy in a cage like an animal. He heard Muraki's voice and he hated the sound. Why hadn't he remembered the man until he'd seen him?

"Soka, are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked, sitting up in the bed.

The curtains were drawn to keep out the sun for Tsuzuki. Hisoka could go out in daylight if he were covered up because he was only half.

"I'm... fine," he replied.

"You don't feel fine, you don't look fine either," Tsuzuki said wrapping his arms around a shivering Hisoka.

"I... I know him. He killed my parents. He took me and put me in a cage like I was a dog. He... oh god," Hisoka threw up remembering what Muraki had done to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay really. You don't have to talk about it," Tsuzuki said comfortingly. He used the sheet to wipe off the vomit on Hisoka's chin and mouth.

"Let's clean this up and I'll tell you about him. He's killing people and not just vampires. But humans too. We need to stop him," Hisoka told him getting out of bed.

--

Thirty minutes later, Hisoka was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap. Tsuzuki was on the floor with his back resting next to the bed. Hisoka didn't know whether he wanted to say anything or not, but he knew, he had to tell Tsuzuki about the man they were going to go after.

"It's ok baby, I'll listen and hold you. And I won't let him hurt you again," Tsuzuki said softly and Hisoka cuddled closer, licking his mate's neck.

"After I'm done telling you, I want to mark you," Hisoka said.

"Alright but you have to take me to mark me like I did you. Can you do that?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded. He'd never taken anyone but he was sure if he wanted to make Tsuzuki's his fully, he would be able to do it.

"After he killed my parents, he took me to his house and put me in the basement. There were bodies all over the floor and walls. He'd go out nightly and kill or bring someone home with him, take them and then kill them. It made me sick but he wouldn't let me go," Hisoka said.

"How old were you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I was seven. I lived with him until I was thirteen until the night he took me and then made me like him," Hisoka said bitterly.

"He raped you?" Tsuzuki asked, Hisoka nodded, "I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you,"

"He's hurt a lot of people. But raping me wasn't the worst. I cried to be let out of that cage. Pleaded like a baby to be let go. He would whip me and hurt me. Scratching me and cutting me up. He is insane," Hisoka told him.

"Baby, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," Tsuzuki promised, making Hisoka kiss him.

--

Tsuzuki straddled Hisoka as the boy balanced on his elbows moving in and out of the writhing form above him. Tsuzuki felt so good inside. Hisoka had loved being taken by him but he now found, he loved taking him as well.

As they made love, Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki down so he could sink his fangs into the man's neck, sipping the blood then pushing it back in as Tsuzuki had done to him. The mark stung and Tsuzuki whimpered as he came, followed by Hisoka as he climaxed inside the older male.

"Mine, don't think I'm ever letting you go Tsu-chan," Hisoka said, sleepily as Tsuzuki rolled off him and took him in his arms.

"Don't think I'm ever going to want to be let go Soka-chan," Tsuzuki teased back.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" Hisoka grumbled.

Tsuzuki laughed as they fell asleep, unaware of a figure on the rooftop a building away watching their every movement.


	4. Promise

Muraki grabbed the little boy from his dying mother's arms. Holding the boy by his hair, he told the boy to shut up and be quiet or he would kill him.

"Give me... back... my son!" a man shouted, rushing the half vampire with a sword in his hands.

Muraki easily side stepped the man, causing the man to hit the wall. The child screamed and Muraki slapped him across the face.

"Quiet or you die as well," he hissed.

The green eyes went wide as the child choked on a sob, his tear streaked face looking at his gasping mother as she lay dying. Muraki flung the child to the floor and reached for the woman. Tearing her dress from her and straddling her. He opened his pants, and plunged deep within her dying body. She gasped as the violent act as her son yelled for her.

"Momma! Momma!" the little boy screamed.

His father came up to him and grabbed him by the hand. He could not save his wife, but perhaps, he could save their son. Rushing out of the little house, and through the village, he ran into the forest surrounding the area. He found a large tree covered with branches hanging down.

Maybe he could hide his son under the tree and get help to stop the madman killing people in his village. It would be hard, the next village over was a day away. But he had to try.

"You stay here. Do not come out unless I return okay?" the boy's father told him. "Alright?"

The little boy nodded but then screamed as a knife sliced his father's throat. The man who had raped and killed his mother stood smiling at him as his father's body hit the ground, blood staining the earth a crimson red.

--

Ah, memories, Muraki thought. He loved that one especially. It was the night he had realized his potential. How he could walk into a village and slaughter women, children and men. And nothing anyone did could stop him.

He'd had his fun with that child's mother. He'd had wanted some fun with the boy's father as well, but the stupid man had ran and hid the boy from him. But he could smell the intoxicating scent of the boy's blood and he'd found them quickly.

Right at the moment, however, he was only thinking about one thing. A man with amethyst eyes.

"You'll be mine, and the bouya, he'll be nothing," Muraki smirked, lighting up a cigarette.

--

"Noooooo! Momma!" Hisoka screamed as he shot up and reached for his knife.

He held to Tsuzuki's throat when the man went to reach for him. Tsuzuki froze. Not knowing what to do. He just talked quietly trying to make Hisoka realize it was just a dream. That he wasn't in any danger.

"Soka, it's me Tsuzuki. Please snap out of it," Tsuzuki said.

"Momma! Papa! He killed them. He killed them all," Hisoka cried.

"Hisoka, it was years ago. He's not here. I'm here. With you. Just me and you baby, please," Tsuzuki pleaded with his lover, but Hisoka wouldn't lower the knife.

"He'll come back. I'll be put away again! No! I won't let that happen," Hisoka shouted.

"If you want to stab me, go ahead. If it helps you realize I'm not him, do it," Tsuzuki told him.

"No! Dammit! You don't understand!" Hisoka was panicking and Tsuzuki didn't know what to do, as the knife pressed deeper into his flesh.

"Tell me what I don't understand," Tsuzuki replied.

"I love you so much. But what if he takes you away? What do I do to stop him from taking away what I love again. I couldn't stop him last time," Hisoka sobbed.

"I am not going to let him do anything to me or to you. And you couldn't stop him because you were too young. You are stronger now, but please, put the knife down," Tsuzuki told him.

"You... promise... don't leave me, please!" Hisoka dropped the knife and clung to Tsuzuki.

"Never. I will never leave you. I promise," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Please help me stop him," Hisoka pleaded.

"We will stop him from killing more people and we'll make him pay for killing your family. Together, we'll stop him," Tsuzuki promised.

"Together," Hisoka said, falling back to sleep. He was exhausted mentally and he needed rest.

"I love you so much Soka. I promise to keep you safe," Tsuzuki whispered holding his mate.


	5. Feeding

Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki as the man plunged in and out of him. The sheets soaked in sweat as they made love once again in the setting sunlight. The curtains drawn again to protect them. Muraki of course, was furious. He had wanted to watch his prey making love.

His anger however would be sated as he sniffed the air and smelled the heady perfume scent of fresh blood as teenage boys ran around a building. Muraki jumped from the rooftop where he had been sitting hoping to catch a glimpse of Tsuzuki.

"This should be fun," Muraki commented to himself.

--

"I sense something," Hisoka said, as he laid on top of Tsuzuki, their bodies calming down.

"He must be close then," Tsuzuki getting up as Hisoka rolled off him to get dressed.

When they were both clothed, they left the loft and warehouse. Hisoka couldn't sense Muraki while making love with Tsuzuki because all he felt during that was Tsuzuki and his own feelings. Now, however, he could sense Muraki. And two human males about the same age as he was.

--

Muraki was in heaven. He was having a two for the price of one buffet in his mind. He'd decided not to take the boys sexually, he just wasn't 'feeling it', he told them when they offered. Instead he decided to play a little game with them. Letting them think they were getting away, he turned around.

Deliberately waiting a bit, he soon followed in the direction the first human went. His blood smelled sweet, but not as sweet as Tsuzuki's. However, it would do. He walked slowly, taking his time. Knowing the boy was hiding behind a garbage bin in an alleyway.

"Stupid kid," Muraki hissed softly.

He grabbed the bin by the edge and flung it. The kid tried screamed but Muraki slapped him, shutting him up. Grabbing him by the hair, he tilted the boy's head so he could devour the neck. Running his tongue over the throbbing pulse, he sank his teeth into the boy's flesh. Ignoring the squirming boy, he drank until there wasn't anything left.

Throwing his now dead prey to the ground, he went in the direction he'd come, tracking the other boy. He was almost to the kid's hiding spot when he ran into Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Hisoka jumped back, pulling out his knife. Muraki laughed. Tsuzuki moved a bit in front of Hisoka to protect him should Muraki try anything to hurt him. Tsuzuki wasn't taking any chances so he stood his ground.

"You're a little late. Did your fun with the bouya head into overtime?" Muraki snickered.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, who narrowed his green eyes, "You're watching us?" Hisoka asked.

"Watching him, bouya, I've already had my fill of you. But him, now, he makes my blood hot," Muraki said.

"Well too bad, take a shower, you can't have him!" Hisoka replied with a nasty tone.

"I can take him anytime I want. Just as I took you. Don't you remember bouya? Your mother was so very beautiful. A good la..." Muraki didn't have time to jump back as Hisoka lunged at him.

The knife pierced his heart, but it wasn't enough to kill him. Crimson colored blood spread over the white jacket and shirt as Muraki fell to the ground, gasping.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents!" Hisoka screeched.

He plunged the knife deeper. Tsuzuki had was about to grab him when Muraki flew up, holding Hisoka by the neck.

"Soka! Let him go!" Tsuzuki screamed.

"Come with me and he can live," Muraki told him.

"Tsu... no!" Hisoka yelled. Muraki tightened his hold.

"I can snap his neck. It wouldn't be too hard. Come with me or he dies," Muraki told him again.

"Never. I'd rather him die than be with you, right Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka closed his eyes and gasped out, " R-right Tsu. N-never... his. Only... m-mine," the hand was tightening and Hisoka was about to lose conciousness when Muraki threw him down.

"Next time, if you don't come with me, he gets it," Muraki said, "And if you interrupt my feeding again, you won't be safe either."

With those words, he disappeared as he flew up to a rooftop and ran along it until he was out of sight.


	6. Journey

Every night for two weeks, Hisoka would go hunting for Muraki with Tsuzuki. With no luck. It seemed the man was playing with them and Hisoka had a feeling that was exactly what he was doing.

A month of searching turned up no Muraki. Not even any hints of murders that would have led them to him. They thought, perhaps he left town but they didn't want to believe that. During this month, two vampires came to visit Tsuzuki.

"Tatsumi, Watari, what brings you two here?" Tsuzuki asked politely.

"Your father is dying and would like to speak with you," Tatsumi said.

"Well, he's lived a long time. I'll go see him, but no more bringing up that I need a wife. I've found my mate," Tsuzuki said.

"This boy is your mate?" Tatsumi asked, gesturing to Hisoka. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Tatsumi, you're so blind. See their necks? They mated and marked one another. Nothing can change that," Watari said, sounding exasperated at his own mate's oblivious nature.

"Congratulations are in order then. Welcome to the family, uh..." Tatsumi said but stopped, they hadn't been introduced, but he held out a hand.

Hisoka took it and said," Hisoka Kurosaki."

"Hisoka you do not wish to take Tsuzuki's name?" Watari asked. He was giddy with happiness that his friend had found a mate. And a beautiful one too. Though Yuma and Saya would be mad when they found out they'd been replaced by a boy.

"I'm not a boy. Who are Yuma and Saya?" Hisoka asked, "And I will take his name as we are mates."

Tatsumi smiled and nodded. Watari patted Tsuzuki on the back in congratulations and the four of them sat down to talk and catch up.

--

"They sound like harpies," Hisoka commented after Watari told him about Saya and Yuma.

"Worse," Tatsumi and Tsuzuki replied in unison, then laughed.

"Well it's almost morning, we better retire for the day. You and Watari are welcome to stay here and we can head back to the mansion at dusk," Tsuzuki told Tatsumi as he stood up and picked a sleeping Hisoka up.

"Tsu, I love you," Hisoka cooed in his sleep.

Tsuzuki smiled. Watari and Tatsumi made their way to the room Tsuzuki pointed to so they could sleep the day away. Tsuzuki walked up the stairs to the loft he shared with his mate. Laying Hisoka down on the bed, he kissed him softly on the lips then climbed in after him and slept.

--

At dusk, the four headed out to go meet Tsuzuki's family. They were running over rooftops and jumping high in the air to make haste in case Tsuzuki's father died.

"You didn't mention your family Tsu. Why is that?" Hisoka asked as he stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't go for long periods of time like full vampires without a rest.

"I don't like the way I was treated. My father loved me. Loves me rather. But it hurt him to see how the others treated me because of my eyes. Saya and Yuma were the only two vying for my affections and I can't stand them," Tsuzuki told him.

"Why did you leave then if your father loves you?" Hisoka asked.

"To save my father the pain of watching his only son be hurt by cruel remarks night after night. You'll like my father. He is wonderful," Tsuzuki replied.

"But I'm only a half vampire. Will he like me?" Hisoka questioned.

"Of course. You're my mate and you love me. My father does not judge. He will see how much you love me and how happy you have made me and he will love you as a son," Tsuzuki told him.

Hisoka smiled. And they headed out once again.


	7. Lolita

The mansion was abuzz with whispers as Tatsumi walked in front of Hisoka, Watari and Tsuzuki. Hisoka cringed as he felt the dislike coming from the people through his empathy. He hated how these vampires felt about his mate. He wanted to tell them to shove their nasty feelings, but he couldn't.

Tatsumi brought Tsuzuki to see his father while Watari showed Hisoka around the mansion. Suddenly, from nowhere to girls giggling swarmed Hisoka chattering about pretty he was and where did he come from.

"He would look darling in that new dress you made Saya," Yuma said to her sister.

"Which one? I think the lacy emerald one would look charming on him with his eyes," Saya commented back.

Hisoka wanted to run for it but Watari shut the girls up with a quick,

"Saya, Yuma, this is Tsuzuki's mate, Hisoka."

Then, the feelings of jealousy started though they were squashed as the two girls continued eying Hisoka for pretty dresses that would look good on him. Or so they thought as they asked him if they could dress him up and he quickly told them no chance in hell was he wearing a dress.

"Oh pooh! You should wear dresses. You're so beautiful. We have the prettiest lolita style dress that would look absolutely fabulous on you. And Tsuzuki might like it as well," Yuma said.

Saya nodded and Hisoka thought that if Tsuzuki would like it, he would at least try it.

"Alright. But just this once! And no make up!" he told them.

They both clapped and whisked him to their chambers. Watari just frowned and went off in search of the cook to have a special homecoming meal made for dinner.

--

Saya and Yuma went all out on Hisoka. They did manage to convince him to wear some lip gloss and some eyeshadow which he had to admit, made him look really good.

The dress they picked out was an emerald green, with black lace and ribbons in a darker emerald tone. They did up his hair in ringlets with bows and ribbons, with his bangs brushed to the side but still hanging on his forehead. They put an emerald ribbon around his neck with a black stone in the middle. His small feet were encased in black satin slippers with green bows on the toes with lacy black stockings.

They then put perfume on him before he could stop them and whisked him to Tsuzuki's chambers. Which a maid had kept clean and orderly in case Tsuzuki had ever come home. They positioned him in a sitting pose on the bed's satin coverlet and wished him good luck, then left.

--

Tsuzuki walked in a few moments later. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Hisoka sitting on the bed in his lolita dress.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. Saya and Yuma said you might, so I thought..." Hisoka stumbled on what he wanted to say.

"You're amazingly beautiful my love," Tsuzuki said as he walked over to the bed, kneeling in front of Hisoka, he put his arms around the boy's waist and whispered how much he loved him.

"You do like it then?" Hisoka asked shyly.

"Yes, but the fact you would do this for me makes me love you so much more than I already do," Tsuzuki whispered.

"I love you," Hisoka whispered as Tsuzuki took off the satin slippers and placed them on the floor.

"I love you too baby," Tsuzuki whispered back, rolling off a stocking as he kissed the flesh of Hisoka's leg.

--

"How was your father?" Hisoka asked later as he laid in Tsuzuki's arms. The lolita outfit tossed over a chair by the bed.

"He is actually doing a little better now that he saw me he said. He can't wait to meet you," Tsuzuki replied.

"Really? I'm nervous. I know you said he'll like me, but I'm still nervous. He's your father and head of this clan," the boy said.

"It'll be alright koi, he'll love you. Now, let's get some sleep alright? It'll be daylight soon. Remind me to thank Saya and Yuma for the very pleasurable experience of seeing you in that get up. I really enjoyed undressing you," Tsuzuki teased.

"I enjoyed it as well. But don't expect me to dress that way all the time," Hisoka answered, yawning.

"Maybe once in awhile?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, once in awhile won't hurt. But damn, those stockings itched!" Hisoka said. Tsuzuki laughed and they kissed before falling asleep.


	8. Father

The next night, Tsuzuki took Hisoka to meet his father. Watari and Tatsumi were there as well, so Hisoka wasn't as nervous as he had been. He smiled at the two vampires, then stood on the side of Tsuzuki. He felt his hand being tugged as Tsuzuki wrapped his small fingers in one of his larger hands and squeezed gently.

"You were right my son, he is indeed beautiful. I can sense the love he feels for you from him," Tsuzuki's father rasped.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki and his father laughed.

"You're not the only empath my dear. I am glad you've mated with my son. He is truly happy for the first time," Tsuzuki's father said.

"He has made me happy as well Sir," Hisoka said.

"Come here boy. I'd like to speak with you for awhile alone if you don't mind. I wish to get to know you," the father told him.

"I would enjoy that Sir," Hisoka replied honestly.

Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi left the man's chambers.

"You may call me Konoe or Father if you wish. So, how did you meet my son?" Konoe asked.

"I saw him one night on a rooftop and I was going to kill him if he didn't tell why he was there," Hisoka said, thinking it best to tell the truth.

"So that did really happen then," Konoe laughed, "Yes, my son told me about your meeting. And about your mating with him. I'm very pleased to have such a wonderful boy as my son. Now I have two sons. Which greatly pleases me."

The two laughed and spend two hours with one another. Hisoka fell in love with Tsuzuki's father as thoug he were his own. The man was genuinely fond of his son and he accepted Hisoka as his own as well.

They passed the time playing chess. Konoe told Hisoka that no one but Tatsumi would play chess with him and he was tired of losing to the man. Hisoka said he would be happy to lose to him anytime and they laughed again.

--

Hisoka headed to Tsuzuki's chambers when Konoe started feeling tired and asked for his nursemaid. He said he would play chess with the boy again sometime and welcomed him again.

"So how did it go?" Tsuzuki asked lazing on the bed.

There was a book open next to him and Hisoka could feel mixed emotions coming off of his mate.

"Your father is wonderful. I enjoyed spending time with him. I suspect though, he is not as sick as he says though. I think, he just wanted to see you again," Hisoka told him, sitting down next to him on the bed and picking up the book. He flipped through it and stopped in shock.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yep. Tatsumi gave it to me to read. It's centuries old. But it tells of a vampire named Terazuma who tried to create a corps of vampires to battle the humans. The first creation was..." Tsuzuki was cut off by Hisoka.

"Muraki. He was made? But the book says he was unstable and before he could be made full he killed his creator," the boy finished.

"Yes. When the others realized how unstable he was, they went to kill him but he disappeared. They only heard about him recently, not putting the murders and his presence together until I told my father," Tsuzuki told him.

"Did you... tell him about me?" Hisoka looked away when he asked.

"Yes baby. I told him about what that bastard did to you. He was angry. He wants us all to go after Muraki to stop him but also for him trying to hurt you to get to me," Tsuzuki explained.

"I would like to help go after him still if that is alright," Hisoka asked.

"Of course. We'll be getting ready a few nights from now to go after him. Tatsumi and Watari are making plans and we'll do our best to stop him," Tsuzuki said.

"I love you. I am going to be playing chess with your father at night sometimes before bed. If you don't mind," Hisoka told him.

"I think that's great hon. I think you should call him father as well if you want. And I know chess with him will improve his mood. Let's go to bed. I haven't had a taste of you all night," Tsuzuki said seductively, as he removed Hisoka's shirt.


	9. Death

Several nights later, the four vampires went their separate ways. Watari and Tatsumi would look on the east and south sides of the city while Hisoka and Tsuzuki got the north and west sides.

"I can smell him. He's around here somewhere," Hisoka said about three hours later.

"Be careful alright? I don't want what happened last time happening again," Tsuzuki told him and Hisoka nodded.

"Well my lovelies. So nice to see you both again. Though, I rather wish you weren't always with the bouya," Muraki said, dropping the body of a young man who resembled Hisoka to the ground.

Blood seeped on the pavement and stained the dirt in the cracks of the concrete. Hisoka looked away. But Tsuzuki mentally sent a message to Tatsumi and Watari.

"We know what happened centuries ago Muraki. How you killed Terazuma and now you're killing humans and vampires. That's against code. To kill your own kid is despicable!" Tsuzuki spat.

"Is it really? Well, I like having fun and there's no better fun than to drink from the body of a virgin human boy. Isn't that right bouya?" Muraki taunted.

"Shut up!" Hisoka shouted.

"Oh but since when do I take orders from you? You seem broken. Shall I remind you who made you what you are?" Muraki said.

"No! Don't you dare touch me!" Hisoka screamed as Muraki rushed past Tsuzuki and grabbed Hisoka, disappearing with him.

"No! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed after his mate, but he was gone.

--

"If you think Tsuzuki will come for you, you're mistaken. No one can find this mansion. So you're stuck here with me," Muraki said as he backhanded Hisoka for the second time.

"I don't care what you do to me! Or what you say! He will find me and he will kill you!" Hisoka shouted.

Muraki slapped him and ripped off his jeans and shirt, throwing him down on the bed, he undressed himself and slid over Hisoka's body. Just as he was about to enter the teen's body, there was a blast from downstairs. Muraki jumped up and hastily threw on his clothing, hissing for Hisoka to stay where he was or else. Rushing out of the room, the man ran down the hallway to see Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi climbing the stairs at a fast pace.

"Where is he?!" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Impossible. No one can find this place. How'd you do it?" Muraki asked.

Hisoka came running down the hallway wrapped in a sheet since his clothing was torn to shreds. He lunged himself right into Tsuzuki's arms.

"I knew you would come," he cried.

"Did he... do anything to you?" Tsuzuki asked, glaring at Muraki. Hisoka shook his head.

"No, you all came just in time. He hit me a few times though and then he..." Hisoka was cut off as he was picked up and tossed into Watari's waiting arms.

"Take him home Watari," Tsuzuki said.

"Sure," Watari replied and he flew down the stairs and ran out of the mansion.

"You were going to rape him again weren't you! He's mated and you were going to defile him. I will kill you!" Tsuzuki flew at Muraki.

The two tumbled down the stairs as Tsuzuki bit into Muraki's neck, puncturing an artery. Blood sprayed everywhere. Tatsumi called shadows from the entryway and surrounding area to grab hold of Tsuzuki. Holding the vampire in place, he knelt in front of Muraki, was almost dead from blood loss.

"It's over. We will let you die in the light of the sun," Tatsumi said, Muraki nodded and closed his eyes.

--

When the sun came up, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were in the shadows to protect them from the burning rays that could kill them. They watched as the light crawled across the floor towards Muraki's lifeless body. They watched as his clothing and flesh seared in the sunlight, as he burst into flames and turned to ash.

Covering themselves up in their long coats, wrapped in the shadows, they headed home to sleep. Hisoka was waiting in Konoe's room, worried about his mate and Tatsumi. Konoe was worried as well.

He visibly relaxed when Watari came rushing into the room followed by his mate Tatsumi and Tsuzuki.

"Oh god! I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again!" Hisoka said, crying as he flung himself into Tsuzuki's arms once again.

"Come on love. It's over. I won't ever leave you worried again. Let's go to bed and rest. I have a celebration dinner planned for you when we wake up," Tsuzuki told him.

"For me?" Hisoka asked, as he was lifted into his mates strong arms.

"Yes. For becoming my son's mate as well as my new son," Konoe answered. "I shall be attending. I'm not as ill as I once was."

"If you were ever ill father, I'd say you deserve an academy award for best actor!" Tsuzuki told his father, making the older man laugh.

"Go to bed," Konoe said.

"Yes Sir," Tsuzuki replied, walking out of his father's chambers and heading to his own.

--

"He's really dead?" Hisoka asked before attempting to fall asleep.

"Yes, and don't you fall asleep yet. Just because we're having dinner later tonight, doesn't mean I don't want dessert right now," Tsuzuki teased.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood," Hisoka teased back.

"I can get you in the mood," Tsuzuki said, kissing Hisoka on the neck.

"Can you make me a full vampire Tsu?" Hisoka asked.

"Is that what you want?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes. To stay with you. As half, I can age and die. I want to be with you always," Hisoka told him.

"Then yes, for that is what I want as well," Tsuzuki said, pushing into his mate, he bit his lip, drawing blood, then, biting into Hisoka's neck.Draining enough blood then pushing it back in along with his own. He continued to make love to Hisoka until the teen fell into a sleep like trance while the blood made him a full vampire. Later, they would remember always how they'd met, fallen in love and become one.


End file.
